


Cold

by tirsynni



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: Link had never seen Sidon angry.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Quick tumblr ficlet written because I was in a bad mood.

Link had never seen Sidon angry. Even when the prince argued with Muzu before Mipha’s statue, no matter how impassioned Sidon grew, he never actually grew _angry_.

Sidon looked angry now. Link caught a glimpse of eyes blown black, the gills on his sides rippling, the prince baring his sharp teeth, before he had to duck his head and stare at his hands. He should calm Sidon down, he knew. It wasn’t a big deal. 

Words, never Link’s ally, choked in his throat and died. Link swallowed convulsively.

Even as Sidon snarled, actually _snarled_ , the king said in a quiet voice, “That question is inappropriate.”

Link didn’t know Muzu’s response. He couldn’t bring himself to look up. He could barely breathe.

“You may study our shrine and our Divine Beast,” King Dorephan continued. His normal booming voice was low, rumbling through the room and its inhabitants. 

“Then you may  _leave!”_ Sidon snapped. Link felt the prince step closer and grab Link’s shoulder, pulling Link into his side. Link allowed it. Suddenly, the room felt cold, and Sidon was always warm.

He thought he heard Zelda screaming, desperate denials to the sky.

“I have multiple shrines and multiple Divine Beasts and plenty of Guardians!” Robbie protested from a great distance. Link leaned into Sidon. Shivers wracked his frame. He felt so damned cold. “But Link is the only one to use the Shrine of Resurrection!”

The last thing Link heard was Zelda screaming, and then he heard her voice, pleading for him to wake up again.

“For the sake of science, Link,” Robbie continued, tone turning cajoling. “What was it like to die?”

Sidon roared like a Lynel, and it was only Link’s hand on his over Link’s shoulder that kept Sidon still. There were more Zora speaking and Robbie’s protesting voice grew further and further away. Link shook himself, remembering Robbie asking to see his scar, and cleared his throat.

He couldn’t remember his mother’s name, but he remembered how he got his scar.

“Cold,” Link said. “It felt cold.” Then he shifted into Sidon’s warmth until Robbie’s voice faded away.


End file.
